wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusa Kinshi
Yusa Kinshi (b. 261 BDP AD Terran calendar) is a half-Terran, half-Brie martial artist (closer to monk style than rogue style) who arrived on Azeroth via a Legion starship. Physical Description Yusa is of average height and build for a human woman who engages in extensive martial arts training. Her outfit is meant for flexibility and speed, done in shades of purple and gold. Long straight black hair falls down her back, cut into bangs in the front. Where her skin can be seen, is an odd pale shade, not the hints of red and pink characteristic of humans, but rather the same shade levels of green instead. Personality Yusa holds a determined look about her that speaks to her long life, and isn't one to mince words, including about her alien nature, and her duty as the lone survivor of the Kinshi clan of traveling Guardians. Her speech may sometimes drift into a mix of broken Common and what is assumed to be Terran languages, but her family legacy of metahuman abilities allows her to pick up enough to maintain about a half-fluency in Common. History Throughout Terran history, the Kinshi clan held position as a clan of world Guardians, bestowed by a greater power to be a force of righteousness and justice, and blessed with near-immortal lifespans in order to maintain their duty. Approximately 300 Terran years before Yusa was born, time had worn the line down to but a few. A demonic attack on one of the few left awakened the Guardianship in a young man by the name of Koru Kinshi. In the intervening centuries, Koru delicately balanced his duty to Terran societies and seeking out the demon who wiped out his remaining family. In the Terran year of 1997 AD, Koru found solace among a group of hyper-trained martial artists in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan, and fell in love with one of them, an alien woman named Emi. They married a year later, and Yusa and her twin sister Andrea were born in 2001. For the next two decades, the demonic villain never showed his face, giving Koru time to train his young daughters in the way of the Guardian clan. But the demon was not actually idle, and was in fact conspiring with another demonic aegis to get his ultimate revenge. That revenge would come in 2024 AD...the year the Burning Legion attacked Earth. Driven by their Crusade to end worlds that hold high magical influence, they targeted the Guardian Koru. Overwhelmed by the vast size of the Legion army, Koru's soul was torn asunder in the onslaught, killing him. The Legion also decided to extend the death to his entire family: Yusa's mother and sister were also captured and killed. Yusa escaped into the bowels of a Legion starship, and vowed her revenge. For approximately the next 500 Terran years (250 Azerothian years), Yusa followed that particular Legion fleet from world to world, with the hopes of eventually reaching their homeworld and exacting her final revenge. In 32 ADP, when the Burning Legion decided to enact their ultimate war on Azeroth, Yusa, realizing the power of the planet's inhabitants that rival and at times exceed her own, joined their efforts in ultimately destroying the Legion. These days, Yusa, now marooned between Azeroth and its neighboring worlds, has decided to keep her family vow by becoming the first Kinshi "Guardian" of Azeroth, joining the Alliance and Horde against any further dangers the planet may befall. Abilities Most of Yusa's abilities, superhuman by Terran standards, are considered rather common on Azeroth among its heroes. She does however have an incredibly long lifespan, and she is so far the one who has lasted longest as Guardian in her family line. This is due to the fact that, like her father, she cannot be killed as long as her soul lives, due to the holy nature of Guardianship. This holy nature also lets her blood act similar to holy water. From her mother's Brie genetics, she inherited advanced intellect and dexterity due to the nature of Brie evolution. Again, this is only in comparison to others from her birth homeworld. Her blood is also green, indicative of the partial-reptilian nature of Brie evolution. She also has an heirloom katana, passed down through her family for generations. The sword is imbued with holy energy that can take down any undead or creatures of ill intent. Because these days, she often works alongside benevolent undead, she rarely uses the sword. Quotes "I am Kinshi the Traveller, Guardian of this world..." Trivia This character originally appeared on the now-defunct text-based MMORPG "EternityMUCK". External Links YusaKinshi on the WoW Armory Category:Alliance Category:Monk Category:Alliance Monk